Light strings are commonly used to provide decorative lighting. Typically, light strings are made of an electric wire having a plurality of serially connected lighting elements. As such, a typical light string may be conveniently wrapped around three-dimensional objects, such as, for example, a Christmas tree.
Such light strings may not be desirable, however, for use in decorating a two-dimensional area, such as a wall or ceiling, because a typical light string may be difficult to affix or may appear aesthetically unpleasing. Thus, it would be desirable to develop an improved lighting system for easily decorating two-dimensional areas.